


King of the Damned

by KawaiiBxmbi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiBxmbi/pseuds/KawaiiBxmbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vampire Yunho becomes a rock star whose music wakes up the queen of all vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yunho's POV.

 

'There comes a time for every vampire when the idea of eternity come momentarily unbearable. Living and feeding in the shadows with only your own company rots into a solitary, hollow existence.'

'Immortality seems like a good idea until you realize you're going to spend it alone. So I slept, hoping the sounds of the passing eras would fade out and a sort of death might happen.' 

'But as I lay there, the world didn't sound like the place when I had left. But something different. Better.'

\----------------------------------------------------------

It was past nightfall as the fog started rising on the ground of the graveyard. The old tombstones with numerous names on different rocks. Some old, some new. One could only tell the difference due to the chips on the smooth rock. 

In a large tomb near the middle of the cemetery, the top of a stone coffin slowly opened. Hands as pale as snow emerged from the coffin, pushing the heavy stone off to the side as a man with black hair emerged from it. He dusted off long blood red trench coat made of a velvet material before reaching into the coffin pulling out an old violin. He glanced toward the entrance to the tomb.

The man carrying the violin walked out onto the shallow path corroded over time. Listening to the strange sounds carried by the wind, he followed them. At a glance the world he once knew seemed to change overnight. But he knew better. As the world changes so does it's views. He smirked at the thought about his next move.

'It became worthwhile to rise again as new gods were worshiped. Night and day, they were never alone. And I would become one of them.' 

\-------------------------------

The man walked along a pier. Emptied barrels littered the pier as humans huddled over the fires the made inside them. A human that reeked of something foul came close to him asking him if he wanted to buy what he called drugs. The man with violin glanced over his shoulder behind him making sure no one was looking and walked into the shadows of the buildings lining the pier. Being a human as gutless and stupid as they are he followed him in hopes of getting money off the strange guy who he thought was a freak. The man was dressed in a dark red velvet coat, black leather pants, and knee high black boots that looked very old and rustic. His fashion sense was obviously out dated. The human followed the man into the shadows of the building and watched him gently put his instrument down before turning around. 

 

"Look man, If you don't have money then just get the fuck out of here, you freak." The human said raising his voice. The strange man grabbed him by his shoulder and pinned him up against the building grabbing his hair and pulling it to make his head turn to the side exposing his neck before proceeding to cover his mouth before sinking his teeth into his neck. The human screamed hoping to possibly alert someone for help, his cry dying out slowly as his body became weaker and weaker with each passing second. 

The man let the humans body drop to the ground as blood dripped from his chin. 

'Whether it was that first meal or the 100 years of rest, i'm not sure. But suddenly I was feeling better then ever. My senses so high they led me straight to the instrument of my resurrection, playing in my own house.' 

He looked down to the human on the ground and to his own clothing and smirked before taking off his long velvet coat and quickly at an inhuman speed took off the human black long leather jacket and put it on tossing his coat into a nearby fire while no one was around. Picking up his violin he flew to his old residence which he found boarded up but with light coming from his cellar area. 

\----------------------------------

He scanned his eyes over the men playing the instruments while he laid across two huge speakers singing a note that went along with the tune they were playing. His voice sounding like velvet. The humans that were once playing were now looking at him in shock. His long black leather coat flowing down to a few inches above the ground when he lazily stepped down from the speakers. 

The smaller of the four that was playing a piano of some sort talked first getting over his shocked feelings before any of the other's could.

"You're voice." he said. 

The strong looking one who seemed like he was more on the masculine side then spoke after him. "Who the hell are you man?" 

'The question provoked an irresistible urge.' 

He glanced around at the four humans and smirked. "I am the vampire, Yunho."

'It just rolled off my tongue. With one simple sentence I betrayed everything about my kind. Betrayed our code of secrecy.' 

The smaller one chuckles as he took a few steps closer. "Hahaha vampire. That's funny." Obviously not believing a word I was saying.

Yunho focused on the smaller human for a few seconds and smiles slightly. "Indeed. Hilarious." He then glanced at the other three taking in their appearances. "You are all so beautiful." Yunho said as he lifted his hand to touch the smaller humans cheek. The human recoiled and took a step back. "Your hand is-" He was cut off as Yunho suddenly appeared at the other side of the room once again startling the four humans as they quickly took steps back in fear.

"Cold as death?" Yunho said as he smirked at their reaction finishing the smaller humans sentence for him. 

"Are you going to kill us?" One of the human said in fear. Yunho could tell that he was different from the others but still beautiful. 

Yunho then shook his head and looked at his hands that he was now holding up intertwined with each other in front of his chest. "No. All you've ever dreamed of I am going to make your's. This is your lucky day." Yunho said as he started walking towards the four men with a smirk on his face. 

It was a bold move I admit. But from that moment on they were My friends, My children, My band. Giving the world a new God....Me.


	2. Chapter 2

All four of the men in the jet black limo looked at each other then looking at all the screaming fans outside of the car. Siwon spoke first while looking out the tinted black windows. 

"It's almost time." He said touching the glass with his fingers lightly. 

"It is. Don't be nervous, Ryeowook" The oldest said.

"Oh please hyung. Me? Scared?' Ryeowook said with a small smirk on his face as the security guards came out of the building they were about to go in pushing fans out of the way to get to the car. Not like the four men cared there was nothing they could do to protect them now. It was in the end hopeless.

Hangeng sighed before opening the door as the many female fans screamed, wanting the four men who were getting out of the car to glance at them. Siwon started walking to the entrance of the venue being pushed here and there by some girl's and on the odd occasion guy's. The three followed behind Siwon receiving the same treatment but not giving the screaming fans what they wanted. Their attention. The security guards scoffed and followed the men inside shaking their heads.

'Who the fuck do these guys think they are?' They said to themselves under their breath while blocking the entrance of the venue when fan's continued to push and shove each other to get a glimpse of the men who were now nowhere in sight. 

The boys entered a room full of camera's and reporters sitting down at a table with microphones in front of them. Leeteuk closed his eyes due to the many flashes from the camera's. Siwon looked up at the ceiling closing his eyes listening to the many heartbeats in the room as his stomach growled. Hangeng too a sip of his water waiting for their manager to start the stupid interview. Ryeowook rested his hand on his cheek lazily leaning on it and yawned. 

Their manager finally got off his phone and grabbed the microphone in front of him. 

"Alright let's get this over with." He said as many reporters raised their hands to be picked to ask their questions. He pointed at a fairly large man in a cheap suit. 

 

"Ok so why here in London?" The man asked raising his voice so they could hear the question above everyone else in the room talking. Hangeng chuckled to himself straightening his position and looking at the man and smirked. "Come on man we go where were told to go. Just like you." Hangeng answered as Leeteuk sat back in his chair leaning backwards not caring. 

The manager then looked for another question. "Ok...you. " He pointed at a blonde woman with a low cut shirt on and a smile on her face. 

"So how would you sum up your music?" She asked in her accent. Ryeowook grabbed the microphone in front of him and smiled back at the woman. "Sex. Blood. Rock and Roll." He smirked as he looked at Leeteuk. 

The reporters in the room all raised their hands again asking their questions all at once when the manager held up his hand to calm them down. "Ok ok calm down people...it's time. May I present to you the vampire, Yunho." The manager pointed at the huge screen behind the himself and the band as the photo changed to a live feed of Yunho in a room looking at the camera. Cameras started flashing in the room full of reporter's trying to get a shot of Yunho for their magazine or newspaper. 

"Good evening....Sorry I'm late I was just trying to..catch my breakfast." Yunho said as his voice played over the speakers in the room. The reporters at the venue laughed at his joke before starting to ask questions all at once. The manager then again picked another reporter in the room to ask their question. 

The woman with the short haircut then spoke to Yunho looking at the screen. "Ok now correct me if I'm wrong but what I remember about vampires is that you guys generally keep your identity a secret." She said before smiling at Yunho on the screen. 

"Yes." Yunho said as he looked back at the reporter. "But why hide it in this day and age? I've hidden in the shadows for centuries. It's time to share myself with the world." 

"Could you prove it. You know, Give us a demonstration of your powers." The woman said as she glanced around the room looking for people who agree with her. 

"Hm, If you'd like I could give you a private demonstration in your hotel room tonight." Yunho retorted as the woman looked up at the screen imagining Yunho in her hotel room. 

Another woman in the room quickly asked a question before anyone else could. "Yunho, your first and only concert is in death valley, just days away. Why just the one?" 

Yunho then looked in her direction lifting his head up slightly as if to look down on her. "I don't like repeating myself." 

"There are lost of rumors flying around the internet about the hidden meaning in your lyrics. That your giving away vampire secret's do you know about that?" a man asked. 

"Hm, Maybe I'm trying to resurrect a few old friends. Daring them to come out." Yunho answered lazily. 

"About these other vampires. Are they going to be pissed off that your giving away their secrets?" The large man from before asked. 

"I imagine they are. Yes." Yunho said with a smirk on his face. 

"Do you have anything else to say to the other vampires listening out there?" A woman asked. 

"As a matter of fact I do. Come out, come out wherever you are....See you all in Death Valley." Yunho said before he ended the interview by cutting off the connection. The room burst out in shouting and questions waiting to be answered. The four men at the table smirked before getting up going back out to their limo. 

Yunho sat in his chair staring at the black screen in front of him. The smirk he had on his face a few seconds ago was now gone as he thought about the upcoming events in his head.


	3. Chapter three

It was almost 3 in the morning when Yunho's manager showed up to his rental house. Well it was more like a mansion. Decked out with dim lighting and candles. He led two girl's from the venue to the living room through the back entrance while the two London Goths started gossiping. 

"I heard that Yunho keeps all the girl's in his cellar. And it's really nice, And they give you food cable and weed." One of the girl's said while the manager rolled his eyes. 

"Oh please" The other said not believing it. 

"That's what I heard. But you have to let him suck your neck whenever he wants." She continued saying.

"Doesn't sound to bad." The other girl smiles and looked in her direction. "Done worse." 

The girl then replied. "I'll say." 

The manager getting fed up with their talking then interrupted them. "This way girls." He stopped in a room with a fireplace and black Victorian leather couch. The decoration of the room was perfect to the two girl's and the looked around in awe. 

"So this is Yunho's house?" The shorter of the two asked. 

The manager walked up to the huge white marble fireplace. "It is this week. We move around a lot." 

"Why is that?" The other girl asked. 

"What can I say? The guy's just-" The manager said before Yunho appeared leaning on the side of the fireplace looking at him startling the man. 

"Boss, I didn't see you there." He said as he put his hand over his chest, his heart racing.

Yunho smirked at the man knowing how scared he was. "No.You wouldn't would you?" He said. His voice smooth and somewhat reminded everyone of velvet. He stood up fully and walked over to his manager slowly liking the effect he had on the little scared man. 

The manager quickly changed the subject when he felt Yunho's attention slip from him over to the two girl's waiting eagerly to be introduced. "Um...These are the girl's...that you asked for." 

"Ah yes." Yunho said looking over at the two eager girl's standing a few feet away from him. He then walked over to them looking them both up and down before wrapping his arms around the taller girl's waist leaning into her neck slightly and smelling the rushing blood in her veins. 

"Did you want me to take the girl's home later? " The manager asked. 

Yunho looking at the smaller girl as she stared back at him not breaking eye contact. "No thank you. I'll make sure they are taken care of." Yunho said before the manager left. Motioning for the girl's to sit down while he sat down on the huge leather couch. 

The girl's lit up a smoke but before they went to his house they took out the tobacco and replaced it with weed. The smaller one looked at Yunho and offered the joint to him. "Do you want some?" She asked as Yunho looked at them both as she giggled. The taller of the two got up and crawled over to him. "Want me?" 

The smaller girl did the same. "Are you hungry?" She asked trying to look innocent in her skimpy clothing. They both stopped on each side of him as his legs were up on the table in front of him. "You hungry for something else?" She asked again. as they both giggled. Yunho looked at them again before looking at the smaller one and she got up on her knees reaching for the zipper to his black leather pants. "Don't you want to have some fun?" She said as she tried to undo his button to his pants. Yunho grabbed her hands and sat up on the couch.

"Don't do that" He said as his black button up shirt opened more. As he was trying to get up from the couch the other girl put her hands on him and smiled. "Are you ticklish?" She asked as Yunho looked down at her before saying. "I'm very..ticklish." He smirked before going down on his knees from the couch and crawling away from the two sexily. He turned around and crawled backwards looking as the two girl's followed him while crawling as well. 

Yunho smirked his fangs which were longer then most average humans showed slightly as he crawled to the wall when he turned around he placed his hands on the wall and started crawling up it. The girl's giggled in excitement watching him from where they stopped. They could see his leather pants fit him perfectly especially around his ass area. They now noticed he was crawling on the ceiling almost above them as they looked up their breathing slowly turning into scared whimpers as they continued to stare at the vampire above them. 

Yunho looked down at the two his iris's turning full black as his fangs grew in size before he dropped down landing above the two girl's pinning them both beneath them. He then bit into the girl's flesh drinking from them as they both kicked and screamed trying to get away, their screams died down after a few minutes as he drank the last of their blood and stood up blood dripped down him both sides of his mouth down to his chin. He licked his lips taking off his shirt slowly before walking to his room to take a shower. He noticed Hangeng in the shadows of his bedroom. 

"In the living room. There are two unwanted guests. Get rid of them for me." Yunho said, Hangeng came out of the shadows, nodding his head a few times. 

"Yes." Hangeng walked up to Yunho and kissed the corner of his mouth licking the blood off his skin. Yunho closed his eyes stay in the moment. "Go now my child. I must shower. We have a busy day ahead of us." He said before caressing Hangeng's cheek, walking to his bathroom. 

Hangeng left the room to dispose of the bodies when he head the shower turn on. 

A busy day indeed.


	4. Chapter 4


      _A voice, calling to me. In my dreams, the same dream I've had since I was six, of a family of my own. Not a strange dream really, one every orphan has._

A small boy woke up in his bed looking around before crawling out onto the clod stone floor beneath his bed.

"Changmin...Changmin..Changmin" The voice kept saying over and over again.

The boy walked to the door of his room which was opened and looked outside before walking down the hall following the voice he heard in his head. The thin draped transparent cloth on the window moved from the wind as he walked. Changmin walked around a corner into the backyard and through some trees, following an old path. He walked up some steps and looked around at all the people in the room whispering to each other.

The adults around him looked down at him when he walked by when Changmin realized he was looking for someone he just didn't remember who it was. Changmin stopped in front of a wall the had intricate designs and names on it. He recognized some of the names and touched them with his small hands. A figure appeared behind him and Changmin turned around to see who it was.

"Uncle Sungmin." Changmin said as the man knelt down to his level in front of him a sad look on his face while he put his hand on the top of Changmin's head letting it slide down to rest on the boy's shoulder. As he spoke the man's voice sounded hypnotizing to him.

"I'm sorry..But you must go." Sungmin said as he looked at Changmin.

Changmin looked at him but felt like his world was crashing down in front of him.

"Why can't I stay with you please, Uncle singmin?" He asked trying not to sound sad. Sungmin sighed and shook his head.

"I don't want you to go. But you must." He said as he let his emotions get the better of him, a small tear of blood fell from his eye onto his cheek.

Changmin noticed this and said. "Uncle.Your bleeding."

He reached for the blood tear and wiped it off of Sungmin's face bringing it to his mouth when sungmin stopped him another tear falling down his face.

"You must be with your own people, Changmin." Sungmin said and pick up Changmin in his arms carrying him back to his room.

_I knew things were not as they were with other families._

"This is not the life I want for you, Changmin." Sungmin said as he carried him through the room full of people. Changmin looked over his uncle's shoulder at the people who looked at him whispering as he was carried away.

_I only knew I was part of them and being cast out. Was I bad? Had I done something wrong?_

Sungmin laid Changmin down on his bed and sat down on the edge looking at him.

"I'll always be watching over you." He said as he leaned over and placed a kiss on Changmin's forehead.

He looked up at his uncle taking in his features when he noticed how young he looked. He looked exactly like he did the same day his dad introduced him to his uncle.

"I want to stay with you forever" Changmin said a tear rolling down the side of his face. Sungmin got up from the bed looking at Changmin with a sad smile on his face.

"Sleep, Changmin." He said before he walked to the door turning off the light and closing the door behind him. As soon as Sungmin walked out the door that night. He walked out of Changmin's life. The boy cried himself to sleep and when morning came the house was empty and there were people there to take him to an orphanage.

Changmin woke up from his dream and looked around his room sitting up in his bed. He ran his fingers through his hair before sighing, getting out of bed and getting ready for the day. He walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea before turning on the t.v and sitting down at his computer desk grabbing a note-book and pen. The T.V then changed programs to the local news as the spokeswoman began talking.

"Hi I'm Jessica Jung with the MTV news. Vampire turned rocker Yunho returned with a new CD called Forsaken. Although this band hails from New Orleans. Yunho himself proclaims to be a 17th century french nobleman. Who has been asleep for over a hundred years. So here i'll give you a sneak peek to their new third single from their monster album, Redeemer." The T.V then switched to a televised music video and Changmin grabbed a book and his notebook and sat down on the couch recognizing some of the lyrics.

Take a walk down the aisle At the end of the mile Give your life to my charms In the admiral's arms. The hunger inside makes me what I am Always it is calling to me, For the blood of a man.

Changmin looked at the history book in his hand and opened it to a page and read while comparing the lyrics to the words in the book. He then looked at the T.V screen watching the so called vampire he felt himself being hypnotized by the images and by Yunho himself as the man looked at the camera Changmin felt something in his chest as his heartbeat sped up slightly. Changmin then turned everything off, grabbing his bag as he left for work.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(At the Talamesca Canter for Paranormal Studies)

Changmin raise his voice slightly as he talked to calm down the people in the room. They looked at the screen behind Changmin at pictures he took the previous night.

"Like everyone else I assumed Yunho was a joke." He stated as he walked in front of the screen over to the other side.

"A rock star with a gimmick. But then one of the phrases in his one of his lyrics caught my attention "Take a walk down the aisle at the end of the mile. Give your life to my charms in the Admirals arms." That rang a bell." Changmin said as he clicked on his laptop in front of him changing the screen.

"I had tracked down old leases in London, It's turns out in the late 1600's there was a pub in the back streets of mile end called the admerial's arms and it had a reputation for dealing with black magic, and reports of people being lured there and vanishing."Changmin stated as the men and women in the room listened. Changmin changed the screen again turn his attention to the people in the room.

"Now here is where you could find the Admirals arms in old London." The screen changed to a map showing the location.

"That part of London is mostly old warehouses, Meat packing plants, and a private club in the same location. I think that it's a vampire coven." Changmin said and continued.

"And that Yunho is leading us to them." The screen behind him changed to the location of the club as the people in the room looked at each other.

"Who took this picture?" His superior asked. Changmin looked back at the screen, admiring his work.

"I did." He said.

"You're still an apprentice. You don't do field work." She said as the other's looked at him with disapproving looks.

"Changmin, The Talamasca has a code." Another one of his superiors said when Changmin looked down suddenly self-conscious about his presentation. 

"I know. Observe the dark realm but be not of it." He said with a sad smile on his face.

"Well it held good for twelve centuries. We record and observe, but never interfere." Another man said as Changmin looked at him nodding in agreement.

"I had to see it for myself" Changmin said to the room.

"Is Yoochun aware of this?" The man asked as Changmin glanced to him, suddenly feeling heat rush to his face. Changmin slowly opened his mouth to answer his colleague, before he could say anything another presence in the room suddenly made himself known.

"Changmin.." The man called his name, getting his attention immediately. Changmin bite his bottom lip as he looked at his boss, knowing he wasn't happy with him.

"Hello, Yoochun* He said as he tried regaining his composure, trying not to appear affected by the other male in front of his superiors. "I was just explaining to-"He said before Yoochun cut him off again. 

"Why don't you come see me in my office." Yoochun said in a questioning manner but commanding manner. Changmin sighed to himself, looking down at the ground slightly before nodding. 

"I'll be right there." He said as Yoochun turned to leave, his colleuges getting out of their seats also leaving the room as Changmin gathered his things, heading in the direction of Yoochun's office. 

\------------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to end this chapter here. ^^ See you all very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously the plot from a movie called Queen of the Damned.  
> If you haven't watched it than I highly suggest you do.  
> Please tell me if you want me to continue with this story.


End file.
